Family Howl
by TheChriZ1995
Summary: Kate and Humphrey decide its time they teach their pups how to howl from the heart.


It's the night of the full moon in the united pack and nearly every wolf was awake and getting ready for the monthly gathering that was the moonlight howl. For most it was the best time of the month because everyone could hang out, catch up, and howl to the moon whether it is as friends, mates, or new lovers. For once the entire pack didn't have to worry about responsibilities, or anything at all besides making themselves look presentable for the whole ordeal. The moonlight howl held many different meanings to wolves, none of which being negative.

This month's moonlight howl was to be the same as before, with most of the pack heading to howling rock for a long night of good times. However for one family, tonight was going to be a lesson rather than expressing ones feelings through song. Kate and Humphrey, one of the packs few alpha and omega couples, had decided that it was time their pups learned how to howl. Of course they already knew how to howl, they were wolves after all. But there's a small yet major difference between howling from the mind and howling from the heart. For some, knowing the difference came easy, but there were always those who never learned.

Tonight was just another milestone for Kate and Humphrey's pups, one of many they have already experienced in their six months of age. And as their parents lead them silently through the forest the pups began to grow curious as to where they were going. They knew well that tonight was the moonlight howl, but normally they would stay with their grandparents for the night while their parents went alone. Eventually Claudette, the tan pup and only daughter, decided to speak up and ask.

"Mom, Dad, where are we going?" She asked

Kate looked back at her "We told you it's a surprise, don't worry we're almost there."

She sighed at not getting an answer, the suspense was too much and she did like to be in the know whenever she was heading some place. After all it was rare to be outside after dark.

"Where do you guys think we're going?" She asked looking at her two brothers.

"I don't know sis." Stinky replied.

"Maybe we're going on a vacation?" Runt suggested.

"Why would we be traveling a night then?" Stinky responded looking at him.

Runt realized that wasn't as much of a possibility as he thought "Well I don't see you getting any ideas..." He said looking away.

"That's because I'm just going along with it, you guys need some patience."

"I am patient" Claudette quickly replied. "...when I know where I'm going of course."

Stinky just shook his head; meanwhile Runt had come up with a new idea. "Maybe we're going to the moonlight howl? It is tonight after all." He said.

"Don't you think we're still too young to be going to that?" Claudette stated.

"There's a first time for everything."

"We can't be; howling rock isn't in this direction last time I checked." Stinky said.

Kate and Humphrey couldn't help but exchange glances and roll their eyes as their pups argued behind them. "How long until they actually figure out where we're going?" Humphrey asked looking at her.

"Oh give them an hour and I'm sure they'll get closer." She replied with a smile.

This wasn't anything out of the normal for them; their pups always had debates amongst themselves whenever they had a surprise for them. It was pretty interesting and silly to hear all the crazy ideas they could come up with, but sometimes they actually got close to figuring stuff out. Several minutes passed and finally the family's destination appeared. Instead of taking them to the actual moonlight howl the couple decided to head to the opposite side of the valley where there was another rocky clearing that overlooked a view of the valley and everything beyond. This place was actually where the eastern pack held their howls, but that was years ago. Now it was just another corner of the territory that barely any wolf ventured into, which was perfect since they wouldn't be bothering anyone out here.

"Here we are!" Humphrey stated as they walked out into the rocky clearing. Their pups instantly ran out ahead of either side of them to check it out for themselves. However the excitement was short lived when they didn't understand why their parents would bring them here.

"Why are we here?" Runt asked looking back at his parents, Stinky and Claudette had seemingly had the same question in their heads.

"Well it's time we taught you guy's how to howl, and tonight's the perfect time to do just that." Humphrey replied.

"Howl? I don't know if you forgot but we already know how to howl." Stinky answered and then proceeded to howl for a quick second.

Humphrey only smiled; he figured one of them would say something like that. "We know you do, but tonight we're going to be teaching you a different kind of howl." He said.

"There are other kinds of howls?" Runt asked.

"Well only one other but yes" He replied. "Gather around pups and I'll tell you what we mean." Kate said, the pups did as they were told and all sat down in front of their parents, who sat next to each other. "Tell me, what do you think happens during the moonlight howl?" She then asked.

"Wolves howl to one another." Claudette answered.

"Yeah but aren't you howling with someone you love?" Runt added.

"Yes it's mostly that, but friends can also howl to each other as well." Kate stated.

"What's so special about howling with another wolf anyway?" Claudette said.

"It seems kind of odd if you ask me." Stinky added.

"I can tell you that there's nothing odd about it when you get to experience it with someone you love. Love may be a mystery right now but when you get older it will become clearer to you. And when it does howling is a way to express yourself to that special wolf. Make sense?" Kate said.

"I guess..." Stinky replied

"So it's like kissing; or saying I love you?" Claudette said.

Kate and Humphrey both laughed at how fast she got to the point. "If you mean it as a form of romance, then yes you can compare it to kissing." Humphrey smiled.

"Oh I get it now; you both go to the moonlight howl because it's romantic." Runt said.

"Precisely, but it's also fun to go visit some of our friends." Kate said. "Now do you all understand why we howl as couples or friends?"

They all nodded, "A little, but yeah I see the point" Runt said.

"Love is a weird thing." Stinky said

Kate and Humphrey only smiled "It may seem that way, and believe me I didn't understand it too well myself either at first. But now that I'm with your father love is a magical thing." Kate replied. "Now that you understand let's move on. You already know how to howl in general but for when you howl with that special one your howl comes from someplace else."

"What do you mean someplace else?" Claudette asked confused.

"The best way to put it is that normally you howl from your lungs and what's in your mind. However for this howl you howl from your heart and what you feel inside of it." Kate replied "Allow your Dad and I to show you."

"You're going to howl together?" Runt asked.

"Yes, and after that you guys will try." Humphrey said before he and Kate turned to one another. This would actually be the first time they have ever howled in front of their pups. It wasn't that they didn't want to in front of them but more of that they never had time to howl on their own outside of the moonlight howl. "Ready?" He said softly; looking at his love.

"After you" She replied.

They both raised their heads to the sky and began their howl as usual. Meanwhile Runt, Stinky, and Claudette all watched and listened, kind of shocked by how beautiful their howls sounded. A minute passed before Kate and Humphrey stopped and silence returned to the forest. They both looked down at their pups who sat before them with surprised faces; they both couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight. "What do you think?" Kate asked.

"That was beautiful!" Claudette replied; receiving nods from her brothers.

"Thanks, now it's your turn. Runt, would you like to try first?" She asked; looking at her youngest.

"Sure I'll give it a shot" He replied.

"Great; don't worry if you don't get it at first, we're here to practice. Now try to think about something you care about in your heart, and then let it out." She said.

They all waited a moment as he looked up to the sky and proceeded to howl, only what came out was a normal howl. He stopped before quickly trying again, this time you could hear the right note but it was still mixed with a regular howl. After his third attempt he stopped, looking kind of disappointed. "I guess it's harder than I thought" He said siting down.

"That was good Runt, your mother and I don't expect you to get it right off the get go. Howling like we did takes some practice to perfect." Humphrey said looking at him; which seemed to cheer him up.

"My turn now?" Claudette asked, seeming to be just as eager as her brother.

"Go for it!" Kate said. So far she liked this experience and how good of an idea it was to get their pups a head start on howling. She enjoyed teaching her pups and Humphrey felt the same away. There was just something about watching them try and learn new things, perhaps it was the excitement in their eyes or maybe the curiosity. Either way she would never forget these times. Claudette now raised her head up and let out her howl, and she nailed it; much to the surprise of her parents and siblings. Realizing that she already had it she continued on for several seconds until she needed to take a breath.

"Wow how did you get it so fast?" Runt asked.

"I don't know, I just followed what mom said and I guess it came to me." She replied looking at him before looking up to see her parents smiling.

"You got it, but you should still practice with it so that you won't lose it." Kate complimented.

"Thanks mom, I will." She replied.

"Okay Stinky, show us what you got" Humphrey said.

Stinky however wasn't sure if he wanted to try, "I don't know..." He said.

"Come on Stinky you can do it." Runt stated.

"Yeah; I'm sure your howl is amazing." Claudette added.

He sighed "Alright fine." Taking a deep breath he let out his best attempt at a howl. Much like Runt his regular howl was heard but he tried hard to get the right note making it sound almost forced. He gave it a few more attempts but stopped hearing that he wasn't getting anywhere close. "I can't get it" was all he said after stopping.

"That's alright, like I said we don't all get it at first. Try not to force it either, let it come to you." Kate replied.

"I say we let them practice more, we still got plenty of time until we need to return home." Humphrey suggested to her.

"That's what I was thinking" She replied back. "Alright let's keep practicing, this time we will howl together and then each of you can join in. Keep going as long as you like even if it isn't perfect."

Humphrey liked the idea and the pups seemed to as well, and with no delay Kate and Humphrey began to howl again much in the same way as before. Eventually they heard three voices gradually join them, and while they weren't perfect they somehow all fit in together. It was a rather unique moment to be hearing them all howl as a family, and given some time the sound of which would get better. The howl together lasted a few minutes but afterward Kate and Humphrey laid down together and talked as their pups continued to practice. This wouldn't be the only time they would get to practice; there will surely be more nights like this in the future. This was just another one of the many lessons their pups needed to learn while on their way to adulthood. And so far they were progressing quickly. With some further coaching from their parents learning how to howl from the heart will be another thing crossed off the list, tonight was a success.

**THE END**

* * *

**A/N: Another day, another one shot idea off my list. Not much more to say about this story other than thanks for reading, and I'll see you in the next one.**


End file.
